Rise Of Frozen Blood
by Ambush Of Crooked Smile
Summary: The large shadowy figure sat there with her back towards her den entrance. She quietly listened to the rain fall as her mother's words were beaten into her mind, "You will always be safe my little Angel... Always..." She chuckled at the thought, "I'm not Angel anymore... I'm Ambush... And I was never safe.."
1. Tribe Of Frozen Blood

**_Tribe Of Frozen Blood_**

**_*Ambush Of Crooked Smile(Ambush)*_**_A very large white she-cat with black tabby markings half way up her legs and all the way on her tail. She has black ears and two black spots around both her light amber eyes that now have a red tinge to it from what happened to her. Her chest has a small black smeared patch on it, her chin is also black. She has a zig-zag cut running along either side of her mouth, making it bigger with stitches on them, closing it up but it begins where the real part of her mouth ends. At the end of the cut is a small swirl. On the front of her mouth she has a scar on it from when a cat scratched her and her underbelly has many scars from when she was cut open 5 times then stitched back up. She has a a scar thats an X on her chest and on front right leg.-____Unstoppable(Leader)-_

_***Shadow Of Threatening Hunter(Shadow)* **__A very large, thick furred dark gray almost black tom with threatening dark amber eyes. He has a large scar running along his flank and half of his tail is missing.-Risen Beast(Deputy)-_

_***Ice On Frozen Leaf(Ice)* **__A small white and silver she-cat with leaf green eyes.-Leaf Reader(Medicine cat)-_

_***Ember From Faint Fire(Ember)* **__A very small, fluffy pale ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and tail-tip with faint, green eyes. She has a small scar over her left eye, making her blind in it.-Leaf Learner(Medicine cat Apprentice) Mentor, Ice-_

_***Claw Of Angered Cougar(Claw)* **__A large brown tom with black paws, tail-tip and ear-tips with a white muzzle and underbelly and hazel eyes.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Blood From Frozen Lake(Blood)* **__A small white she-cat with red tabby patches and ice blue eyes.-Animal(Apprentice) Mentor, Claw-_

_***Ash From Blazing Fire(Ash)* **__A gray tom with darker colored spots and dark amber eyes.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***River That Rushes Violently(River)* **__A very large blue-gray tabby tom with darker stripes and pure white paws with deep blue eyes. He has a large scar between his shoulder blades and one running down his belly.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Ripples Of A Large Lake(Ripples)* **__A large blue-gray tabby she-cat with darker stripes and pure white paws with dark green eyes. She has a scar running down her flank and one across her face.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Frost On A Frozen Heart(Frozen)* **__A white and silver she-cat with blue eyes and large, thick black claws. She has a scar across her chest and one on her hind leg.-Animal(Apprentice) Mentor, Ripples-_

_***Tiger That runs Swiftly(Tiger)***__ A very fast, slim ginger tabby she-cat with darker stripes, white paws, tail-tip, underbelly, chest and chin with bright amber eyes.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Screech Of Swooping Owl(Screech)***__ A small, skinny brown tom with large yellow eyes and a scar across his nose.-Animal(Apprentice) Mentor, Tiger-_

_***Hawk Perched On A Cliff(Hawk)* **__A thin yet long brown tabby tom with a white chest, paws, tail-tip and muzzle with ice blue eyes. He has a large scar on his back.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Hiss Of Startled Viper(Viper)***__ A slim pitch black she-cat with deadly, toxic green eyes.-Animal(Apprentice) Mentor, Hawk-_

_***Talon Of Raging Eagle(Talon)***__ A large, feathery brown tabby tom with darker stripes and very large, deadly pure white claws and dark green eyes. He has a scar over his left eye making it slightly foggy but he is still able to see out of it, just not as good and a scar running down his back and his right ear is shredded.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Mist That Sprinkles Grass(Mist)***__ A lovely misty gray she-cat with green eyes and a small scar over her right eyes.-Animal(Apprentice) Mentor, Talon-_

_***Storm That Rages Across Sky(Storm)***__ A large blue-gray tom with many different colors of darker blue-gray and lighter blue-gray and deep blue eyes.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Squirrel That Jumps From Branches(Squirrel)***__ A small, slim light brown she-cat with two white paws and tail-tip with green eyes.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Snow That Comes In Winter(Snow)***__ A small white she-cat with blue eyes and a small scar on her neck, used to be a kittypet called Snow then joined Frozen Blood.-Animal(Apprentice) Mentor, Squirrel-_

_***Light That Chases Shadows(Light)***__ A white and black she-cat with dark green eyes. A large scar across her face and on her back.-monster(Warrior)-_

_***Sparrow That Weeps For Rose(Sparrow)***__ A black tom with pale blue eyes. Changed name to this when his mate Rose died, named his kit Roses Of Darkened Meadow.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Howl Of The Free Wolf(Wolf)***__ A gray tom with amber eyes and a scar on his front left leg, thigh and chest.-Animal(Apprentice) Mentor, Sparrow-_

_***Roses Of Darkened Meadow(Rose)***__ A dark cream colored she-cat with dark gray patches and dark amber eyes. Has a scar running down her flank and one on her muzzle and a shredded ear.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Prints Of Prowling Leopard(Leopard)***__ A golden colored she-cat with black spots covering her pelt, white paws and underbelly with light amber eyes.-Animal(Apprentice) Mentor, Rose-_

_***Smoke Of Scorching Flames(Smoke)***__ A gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Shard Of Broken Ice(Shard)***__ A white, silver and black she-cat with ice blue eyes that fade to a dark blue when it gets close to her pupil. She has a scar across her face, a shredded ear, her tail-tip missing, one on her hind leg and one on her shoulder.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Night Of Falling Leaves(Night)***__ A pitch black she-cat with ginger, golden and some dark brown patches covering her midnight pelt with soft, amber eyes.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Fang Of Startled Bat(Fang)***__ A black tom with large white fangs and half way blind blue eyes. Partly blind but can put up a very good fight, has great hearing.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Snake That Glides Over Ice(Snake)***__ A golden-brown tom with white patches and burning amber eyes. He has a scar over his muzzle, a "V" Shape in his right ear and the very tip of his tail-tip has been bitten off.-Animal(Apprentice) Mentor, Night-_

_***Poison From Deadly Bite(Poison)***__ A black tom with deadly green eyes. He is missing half of his right ear and his other ear is shredded.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Breeze That Trembles Grass(Breeze)***__ A silk silver she-cat with white toes and green eyes.-Animal(Apprentice) Mentor, Poison-_

_***Coldness That Destroys(Cold)***__ A pure white she-cat with burning amber eyes and large, deadly black claws. She is covered in many battle scars.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Ferret That Stalks Through Forest(Ferret)***__ A small brown she-cat with darker brown stripes on her tail and legs with a white underbelly and green eyes.-Animal(Apprentice) Mentor, Cold-_

_***Silence Of A Skillful Killer(Silent)***__ A pitch black tom with charming amber eyes and a breath taking accent. Has a scar over his muzzle. Big flirt with she-cats.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Jaws Of A Mad Fox(Fox)***__ A skinny, red tom with a white tail-tip and paws with dark green eyes.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Adder That Strikes When Threatened(Adder)***__ A golden-brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes. He has a scar on his front right leg.-Animal(Apprentice) Mentor, Fox-_

_***Death That Haunts Dreams(Death)***__ A pure black she-cat with deadly green eyes and pitch black claws and always reeks of death, blood and bones. She is covered in many scars and her face is badly injured, only having one eye to see. Gives young ones nightmares from them just looking at her.-Monster(Warrior)-_

_***Shade From Dying Trees(Shade)***__ A dark gray tom with green eyes. Has a large burn scar on his face and back.-Animal(Apprentice) Mentor, Death-_

_***Venom Of Poison Frog(Venom)***__ A ginger tabby she-cat with dark ginger almost black hind legs and half her tail and her two front paws are white with toxic green eyes. She has a scar running down her flank, three across her muzzle and a chip token out of her right ear. She also has a scar over her right ear and one on her shoulder.-Care Taker(Queen) Expecting Shadow's kits-_

_***Thorn From Precious Rose(Thorn)***__ A light ginger and white she-cat with spiked up fur and dark green eyes. She has a small scar on her stomach and one on her front left leg.-Care Taker(Queen) Mate to Poison-_

_***Roar Of Charging Bear(Bear)***__ A large dark brown tom with large white claws and fangs with amber eyes.-Youngling(Kit) Thorn's and Poison's kit-_

_***Thunder From Stormy Night(Thunder)***__ A large, thick furred gray tom with white paws and dark amber eyes.-Youngling(Kit) Thorn's and Poison's kit-_

_***Frost Of Bitter Wind(Frost)***__ A small silver and white she-cat with dark green eyes.-Youngling(Kit) Thorn's and Poison's kit-_

_***Glare Of Angered Badger(Badger)***__ A white tom with a black strip running down his back, white paws, tail-tip and ear-tips with amber eyes.-Wilter(Elder)-_

_***Pain From A Deadly Sting(Pain)***__ A pale golden tabby she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes. Covered in scars.-Wilter(Elder)-_

**_-Edited Ambush's looks-_**


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue** _

Lightening crackled in the dark sky, thunder boomed loudly as the rain came pouring down on the forest below it. The she-cat stood there on top of a rock, her gaze glaring down at the soaked cats below her. Her tail-tip twitched as she watched them murmuring to each other. At first she waited and watched then annoyed she let out a loud, terrifying screech, making them all quiet and look at her, a small, wicked smile curled her lips as she watched them turn to stone when they looked up at her. She stood up and went to the edge of the rock, her cold gaze glaring down at them as if they were some kind of disease.

"Tonight, we will no longer be a weak, pathetic tribe!" She screeched, "Tonight, we will no longer let the clans over rule us and try to teach us something that brings love to others!" She continued, her voice echoing around the large, drenched clearing. "No, we will not sit around and wait for nothing, we will fight, we will hunt, we will _kill!" The thought of killing brought a small gleam to her eyes. The cats below her murmured to each other then let out yowls of agreement._

_Lightning struck behind her, making her outlined against the dark sky, her eyes gleaming and her claws scraping the rock below her paws._ "Who will join me to take what is rightfully ours? Who will give their lives to take back what belongs to us?" She screeched, the cats below her didn't hesitate and yowled out, but one. Her eyes flashed with rage and she glared down at the cat._A she-cat…. Of course… _Leaping from the rock and landing in front of the cats, they moved immediately out of her way, letting her past as she walked up to the she-cat. Stopping she stood in front of her, the she-cat trembled with fear at the sight of her. "Why didn't you join in with the others?" She mewed coldly while glaring at her. The she-cat shifted a little under her gaze then finally spoke, quietly,

"I-I… Don't want to die…." She mewed and shivered a little. Anger flashed in her eyes and she lunged towards her, pinning the she-cat to the ground and bared her fangs, lightning crackled above head, the she-cat let out a wail the minute she saw her face, her cold, terrifying face…

"Either way, you will die" She snarled at the cat, her claws digging deep into her throat. The she-cat struggled under her hold but couldn't get free. A small smile spread over her face and she sliced the she-cats throat wide open then ranked it down her throat to her tail-tip, making sure it was deep. She stepped back and watched the she-cat make a gurgling sound and thrash around on the ground, at first trying to get up then fell, her gaze locked was locked onto the one sitting there. She smiled as she watched the she-cat then die and go limp. She swung her head towards the others, "It's time we attack!" She screeched then got up and took off into the forest, the others following right behind her.

As she moved, everything became a sudden blur, her paws felt as if they were in the sky then it came to a stop when she came by a large, deep river. She stood there then leapt into it, thrusting her muzzle forward and swam, she heard splashes as the others joined her._The time of Frozen Blood is now… _She dragged herself out of the water and raced on until she came to a small open meadow, she came to a stop when she saw HazelStar standing there with her clan behind her. She walked up to the she-cat, her ears pinned back as she glared at her.

"This is not your territory Screech, leave." HazelStar mewed while starring at her, a small, eerie laugh came from her lips,

"Ahh, the same old HazelStar… I am no longer Screech… I am Ambush… Ambush Of Crooked Smile…" She replied. Ambush watched as HazelStar's tail-tip twitched slightly.

"Ambush…." She murmured quietly. Ambush peeled her lip back in a snarl.

"Either join Frozen Blood or die" She snarled. HazelStar stood there shocked for a minute then shock herself and snarled back.

"I would rather die trying." A smirk crept over Ambush's face,

"Then let it be…."

And with that she lunged at the she-cat, knocking her off her paws as she slammed her paw into her chest. She heard her tribe let out a battle cry and ran into battle, HazelStar's clan ran at them. HazelStar's paw came to her head trying to knock her off. Twisting her head she bit down on her back. She heard the she-cat let out a screech of pain then she felt fangs sink deep into her flesh, she felt a pull then the sound of ripped flesh. _Is that the best she got..?_ With a tug she pulled herself from the she-cat then ranked her claws across her face, feeling her rip flesh. HazelStar kicked her in the chest and before Ambush could go after her again three cats slammed into her, making her stumble but she then regained her balance quickly and turned to her.

As she continued to fight her way to a rock in the middle of the meadow, chasing a cat up it snarling. She watched as her opponent turn around to face her, shivering. She lunged and slammed into him, shoving him off the rock and to the ground below. She stood there and gazed down at him, then turned her gaze and watched the battle continue on. Then a blur of black fur came up to her panting, "Ambush, there's to many of them. We have to fall back!" He mewed. Her gaze turned to the tom and her lip peeled back showing her fangs. "No, it is time for Frozen Blood to rise." She snarled back.


	3. Hello Milo

_**Chapter One**_

She lay there quietly, curled in a small ball as her mother's tongue lapped at her soft fur, warming her up after she was the last to be born. She felt her littermates moving around by her seeking for their mother's warmth. Letting out a small mew she wiggled forward until she could suckle, ebbing away the hungry pain in her stomach as she nursed.

"Lily, Amber, Midnight and Angel. Come here darlings!" The queen called to her kits, heartbeats later they came squealing in at her, giggling. A smile came over the queen's face as she gazed down at her little ones. That's me, Angel, the white one with black on her, also the smallest. She gazed up at her mother, her light amber eyes bright as she looked. Her mother's tongue swept over her face, shaking off and whining,

"Mother, I don't need to be cleaned!" She protested. Her mother let out a small purr.

"You do if you want to get a good home." Shaking and ducking away from her mother's tongue.

"I don't want to leave; my home is here, with you and the others." She protested again. Her mother nuzzled her softly.

"You will be fine my little Angel, you will have a great home and will enjoy your life, nothing bad is going to happen my little one. I promise." Finally giving up she allowed her mother to clean her.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked while reaching up and pawing at her face. The queen licked her paw.

"Maybe my little one, for now hold still and let me finish." She mewed as she continued to clean Angel, when she was finished Angel walked off and went to the bed they all slept in together, gazing at it she sighed and went into it, curling in a ball and dozing off. She woke to her sister Lily climbing on her.

"Lily, get off." She grumbled while pushing her sister off. Lily let out a small squeak.

"Angel! The new housefolk's are here to pick one of us!" She squealed then took off towards the living room. Sighing she got up and went after Lily, when she came to the room she saw some kids, and two bigger ones, much older. _Must be the parents…_ She turned and walked away from them and went under the table. Trying to hide. After a while from watching her littermates play and have fun, first Lily left then Amber and then Midnight

. She was alone. Pinning her ears down sadly she got up and padded out from under the table and when she went to walk back to the nest, a large gentle hand picked her up and stroked her softly, turning her head she gazed at a man. He studied her quietly and continued to stroke her then turned to her housefolks and said something, setting her down and then talking to them. She quickly darted away to find her mother, Once she found her she ran up and snuggled into her fur. She heard her mother's soft purr and felt her tongue on her head.

"Mother, I don't want to leave!" She mewed loudly while burring her face into her fur. Her mother's tongue came over her ear.

"It's okay Angel, nothing bad will happen." She mewed softly. Angel lifted her head as small tears stung her eyes.

"But I don't want to leave you!" She mewed again. Her mother's gaze softened.

"I will always be with you, no matter how far you are, I will always be with you." She mewed softly. Angel shivered a little and curled in a small ball by her mother's side and drifted asleep for the last time in her safe warmth.

She sat there in a small box, too high for her to climb out of and waited, she heard a screeching sound and went forward a little then felt the box move a little then a gentle hand came down and picked her up softly. Carrying her inside a house, at first she thought he would set her down and let her explore but he walked over to a door, unlocked it then opened it. At first a strong reek of blood came from it with a little bit of something else, he walked into the room and opened a cage door, throwing her in it then locking it behind her. He then turned and left, shutting the other door and locking it as well. Shivering and scared she curled in a small ball at the farthest corner from the cage door and laid there not knowing what to do. _Mother….. I want my mother…._ A small tear came from her eye as the thoughts and memories of her mother and littermates came into her mind. She struggled not to fall asleep then finally gave in as darkness engulfed her.

Angel woke up to him picking her up and carrying her into a small room, a small table was in the middle with some dried blood on it and there was a chair by it with a tray and many little sharp objects on it. She shivered a little and let out a small mew then tried jumping from his arms but he held her tightly. He then put some kind of mask thing over her nose and mouth and some kind of air came into it, making her dizzy then pass out.

She woke up back in the cage, she had no clue how long she was out or what he did until a massive pain came to her stomach, her teeth clenched together to hold back a wail and she looked at her stomach seeing a old, dirty cloth wrapped around it. The cloth was covered in blood and dirt. _Gross… Why do I have this on me…?_ She shivered and let out a small whimpered, looking around. She turned and saw two small bowls near the cage door. She slowly walked over there, pain seared in her stomach that made her stop a little ways then she kept going. Finally getting to them she peered inside of them. _Food and water… Finally! _ She then stuck her head in the bowl with food and gulped it down then regretted it as her stomach hurt, making her wail and cry. _Why does it hurt so bad… _Letting out a small whimper she forced herself to take small sips of water then stumbled to the far side of the cage, laying down and staring at the wall. Letting out a small sigh Angel turned her gaze to the cage door, her ears folding back.

_Mother promised Ill be safe… She promised…. _ Her ears pinned back against her head as she lay there, closing her eyes as she rested.

Weeks went by and Angel got used to what is happening. She laid there on the cage floor, its coldness seeping into her thin, matted fur. Her ears pricked forward when she heard the door open and saw walk in with a box, and then she watched as he picked up a small scrap of fur and tossed it into a cage next to her, then turned around and walked off. _Stupid …. Always has a smile on his face… _She snarled at the thought of him, and then peered at the scrap; she saw it lift its head, shocked to see a tom sitting there. He was much bigger than her but not by much. His gray fur was matted in clumps of dirt, his blue eyes pale and filled with fear. Pain ripped at her heart. _He looks just like Lily…. _She just laid there gazing at the tom then finally spoke,

"Hello there." She mewed softly; he jumped at the sudden sound then turned and gazed at her.

"Where am I? Who are you? What is this place?" He asked then shivered a little. She sat up, struggling a little, the cloth wrapped around her stomach again hiding her ribs that show through her pelt.

"I am Angel… And this is… Well…" She trailed off for a little bit thinking or what to call it then it came. "This is hell…" She finished finally. The tom's eyes widened, she felt a little bad for making him even more scared but it was true, they are living a nightmare that will never end.

"Oh…." He mewed while looking down at his paws, uneasiness prickled at her fur.

"Oh, I forgot to ask what your name is." She mewed to the tom. He lifted his gaze to her,

"Milo, my names Milo." He mewed. Angel sat there quietly for a little bit, watching him move shift and look around. Her gaze locked on him as she watched. Milo let out a small sigh and padded over near her cage, pressing his face up to the cold bars.

"How long have you been here?" He mewed. Angel lifted her head and thoughts hard. _I came here when I was about 6 weeks old… I am now about 13 weeks…. _

"About 7 weeks…" She replied. His eyes widened in shock.

"7 weeks! That's so long! And you're STILL alive?! Wow, you're strong for a kitten." He mewed. She felt her face going hot and looked down.

"It isn't that hard…" She muttered. She watched Milo gaze at her then heard the door unlock, her head snapped in the sounds direction and she peeled her lip back in a snarl, unsheathing her claws ready to fight back though she knew she would fail once again at it. just walked over to her cage and went to open it then turned his attention to Milo. _No… Not him… _She hissed and limped over to the cage bars closer to him, then put her paw between it to scratch him but missed, barley. He glared at her and hit the cage making her go backwards and fall, a whimper escaped her lips and she laid still for a little bit, waiting for the pain to slowly go away. As she waited she heard Milo let out a wail of help then saw take him away. _Poor Milo…. Poor, poor Milo… _Then pain went away a couple of heartbeats later and she stood up, her legs shaking with the effort and limped over to the water, lapping at it and enjoying the feeling of it slid down her throat, cooling down the burning feeling in it. She then limped back to the middle of the cage where she always slept and settled down, her gaze locked on the door as she waited.

Angel woke to a loud footsteps coming to the cage, she saw shove Milo in his cage, wrapped in a dirty old cloth. The kits eyes were wide with pain and fear and he let out a small whimper and fell to the ground.

"W-what he do to me…?" He whimpered softly. She lifted her head and studied how his cloth was wrapped.

"Well… He must of knocked you out then cut you open and stitched you back up…" She replied, she saw his face twist with shock and pain.

"Why would he do this to us? What did we ever do to him?" He asked, a small shiver went down his spine. Angel sighed and got up and limped over to the bars by his cage, getting as close as she could to comfort him.

"Because he is cruel…" She mewed, the only thing she could think of. _Cruel and cold hearted… _She turned her gaze at the door and watched him leave, her tail-tip twitched a little.

"I want to go home!" Milo wailed, then let his face fall to the ground with a small thump. She turned to him again. _I want to go home too… Just as much as you do…. _She hesitated a little.

"I promise we will get out of here someday Milo." She mewed, she saw his head pop up and his eyes widened.

"Really? You promise?" He mewed.

"Yes… I promise." She replied. She saw hope shine in the toms eyes. _Now I just need to find a way how…._


	4. He's Gone

_**Chapter Two**_

**Time Jump(3 weeks later)**

_ Angel woke to hearing her cage door open, she then felt two strong hands come around her and lift her up. Her claws slide out and she dug them into its flesh and she sank her fangs into his hands. She heard him growl something but still bring her out of the cage. She let out a snarl of anger and bit his hand ever harder. She felt him tighten his grip and pain gripped her stomach. She let out a small wail and stopped, her heart drumming in her ears as he took her into the room she hated the most, he set her down and put the mask around her. Angel held her breath for as long as she could trying not to breathe in the gas then gave up finally and darkness came to her again._

She woke up back in her cage but her mouth felt funny, and hurt, a lot. She struggled to her paws and limped over to the water bowl and looked at her reflection. She let out a wail of fear and stumbled away from it. _My mouth…. What did he do to my mouth!_ She heard Milo,

"Angel… I'm sorry for what happened…." He mewed while staring at her.

"It looks like… I have a large… Crooked smile…."She mewed, tears stinging her eyes.

"It doesn't look that bad Angel." He mewed. Anger flashed in her eyes.

"Doesn't look that bad! Look at me! I look like a monster!" She screeched. The fur along her spin rising. She saw him flinch then forced herself to calm down. "I'm sorry…" She muttered. Angel turned back to look at her reflection. A large zigzag cut was made on either sides of her mouth, making it open up more than stitched back together, some blood was still trickling down from the wound.

"Angel, do you think we will get out of here soon?" He asked. Her ear twitched as she though quietly.

"Soon Milo… Very soon…" She replied while her gaze turned cold and she stared at her reflection, her crooked, terrifying reflection.

_She ran through the forest, yowls of cats chasing her echoed around her. All she heard was them yell get the monster. Her paws skimmed over the ground and she came across a wide open meadow with a rock in the middle. She stopped taking a deep breathe then saw a cat come crashing from the bushes, she then ran again. As she ran the other side seemed to get further away. "No wait! Come back!" She wailed to nothing. She ran faster trying to get to the other side then everything started to slowly vanish into darkness. Next thing she knew she was falling and never ended. She heard laughter from cats and saw random faces laughing at her, calling her names. _

_"Look at that monster!" One said. _

_"Its so ugly!" Said another and the taunts continued to come until she almost hit the ground…_

Angel woke up with her fur prickled upward, her eyes wide with fear then she noticed she was back in the cage. Her ears folded back and she sat down, her eyes filling with hurt._ It was just a dream… No a nightmare… _She heard Milo roll around in his cage, muttering stuff. She turned to the door and saw something thick and gray from the bottom with a little bit of red and orange light. _What is that….? _ She looked at the thick stuff that slowly came into the room then it suddenly became harder to breathe, making her cough and wheeze. _What is he doing to us now? Is he gonna kill us? _She coughed again then heard Milo wake up to coughing.

"Angel? What's happening?" He mewed then coughed again, she closed her eyes slightly, the thick stuff making them burn and hard to see as she peered at him.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here!" She replied then walked over to the cage door and lashed out at the lock, she tried pushing it upwards but then her claw got stuck in something, she twisted and pulled trying to free it but nothing worked. _Come on! _ She twisted ever more then heard a click sound and then her paw fell with a searing pain and blood oozed out of from where her claw used to be. Ignoring the pain she pushed the door open then went over to Milo's.

"Angel you did it! We can get out of here like you promised!" He mewed happily as he padded up to the cage door and watched her trying to open it again. She pushed one of her claws in it and twisted, then pulled but it came right out. _My claws to small! _She went to put her claw back in to try again till she heard a loud cracking sound then a large chunk of wood from the ceiling fell, knocking her and the cage off the shelf. Her head spun but she forced her eyes open and then to her paws.

"Milo? Milo are you okay!" she called to her friend.

"I-I'm fine Angel." She heard him reply. _Oh thank you! _She padded up to the cage ready to open it then froze. The cage door was pinned to the ground and the piece of wood was on top of the cage. Panic rose in her chest and she leapt up onto the cage edge and tried pushing the wood off, the air became thick and hard to breathe in, making her gasp for air. _Come on! Move! _"Angel, it's no use. It wont move." Milo mewed as he watched her struggle.

"No, it has to! It has to!" She mewed as she pushed again, pain came to her stomach from moving so much and she stopped.

"Angel, get out of here!" She heard him mew. She leapt from the top of the cage and landed on the ground, turning around to gaze at her friend.

"Not without you! I promised I will get us home! I promised!" She mewed while gazing at him, her eyes wide and she fought back the tears. She saw Milo cry and he pressed his muzzle up against the cage bars, she instantly pressed her muzzle to his, breathing in his scent.

"I know you promised but only one of us can get out and that's you." He mewed. Tears stung her eyes.

"I-I promised…" She mewed softly, she heard the roar of flames outside the door.

"Go Angel…" He mewed and pushed her away a little. She felt the tears come.

"Not without you Milo!" She mewed. His eyes were filled with hurt and regret but his paw came darting out and she felt his claws lash out across her mouth, pain came after it.

"Go now!" He screeched at her. She stood there, shocked then licked his head softly for the last time, turn tailed and fled to a window. She leapt from box to box until she got to it. She noticed that it was already breaking so she slammed into it, making it crumble to the ground; she then turned to gaze one last time at Milo and saw him staring back at her. With her ears pinned to her head she fled from the house to the outside.

She gasped for fresh air as it came, then took off up a small hill towards trees. When she got to the foot of it she stopped then turned to gaze at the burning house one last time, she watched as the flames engulfed it. Tears stung her eyes and she turned around and ran/limped off deeper into the woods. Her chest screamed for air and her body cried for rest but she kept going, trying to get as far away as possible. She came to a small river and fell beside it, taking in deep gulps of the cooling liquid. She let out a loud wail then clasped to the ground sobbing. _He's gone… Milo is gone… _Darkness then over took her as she passed out.


	5. Tribe Of Endless Hunting

_**Angel's Tribe she was brought to-(Tribe Of Endless Hunt)**_

_***Spirit Of Proud Eagle(Spirit)* **__A feathery pale golden tabby she-cat with faint, darker stripes. Her paws are a soft white and same with her underbelly and she has light amber eyes.-Healer(Leader and tribe healer)-_

_***Bird That Sings At Dawn(Bird)***__ A lovely milky gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle and tail-tip with soft blue eyes.-Forest Watcher(Guard)-_

_***Pebbles That Line Shores(Pebble)***__ A small, skinny gray she-cat with darker gray spots and pale blue eyes.-Forest Stalker(Hunter)-_

_***Breeze That Flows From North(Breeze)***__ A pitch black tom with dark blue eyes.-Look out (Scout)-_

_***Echo That Spreads Across Hollow(Echo)***__ A breath taking, beautiful silver tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes.-Forest Stalker(Hunter)-_

_***Hollow Of Broken Tree(Hollow)***__ A brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.-Forest Watcher(Guard)-_

_***Feather Of Sly Raven(Feather)***__ A feathery, silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and light green eyes.-Look out(Scout)-_

_***Call Of Broken Eagle(Eagle)***__ A scrubby dark brown tom with dark green eyes.-Forest Watcher(Guard)-_

_***Lark That Soars In Sky(Lark)***__ A very lovely light brown she-cat with white paws, muzzle, tail-tip and ear-tips and blue eyes.-Look out(Scout)-_

_***Adder That Hisses At Wolf(Adder)***__ A golden-brown tabby tom with white paws and deep amber eyes.-Forest Watcher(Guard)-_

_***Ripple That Shatters reflection(Ripple)***__ A large blue-gray tom with deep blue eyes.-Forest Watcher(Guard)-_

_***Alarm Of Startled Robin(Robin)***__ A small blue-gray she-cat with a white tail-tip and a white diamond shape on her chest with blue eyes.-Forest Stalker(Hunter)-_

_***Frog That Is Fast(Frog)***__ A white and gray tom with dark green eyes.-Forest Stalker(Hunter)-_

_***Mink That Hides In Mud(Mink)***__ A mud brown tom with pale yellow eyes.-Forest Watcher(Guard)-_

_***Star That Shines Brightly(Star)***__ A white and golden colored she-cat with green eyes.-Forest Watcher(Guard)-_

_***Snow That Never Melts(Snow)***__ A pure white she-cat with blue eyes.-Care Taker(Queen) Expecting Mink's kits-_

_***Maple That Stands Strong(Maple)***__ A light brown she-cat with dark ginger and a darker brown patched and leaf green eyes.-Care Taker(Queen) Mother of; Kick From Startled Rabbit(Rabbit) And Ash That Falls From Sky(Ash) Mate to Breeze-_

_***Wind That Carries Flower(Flower)***__ A lovely orange tabby she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes.-Care Taker(Queen) Mother of; Song From Lovely Lark(Song) And Thunder That Booms Over Head(Thunder) Mate to Adder-_

_***Kick From Startled Rabbit(Rabbit)***__ A gray tom with a short tail, white paws, underbelly, chest and muzzle and blue eyes.-Little One(Kit) Maple's and Breeze's kit-_

_***Ash That Falls from Sky(Ash)***__ A gray tom with darker gray spots and hazel eyes.-Little One(Kit) Maple's and Breeze's kit-_

_***Song From Lovely Lark(Song)***__ A lovely light silvery-brown she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, muzzle, underbelly, chest and ear-tips and leaf green eyes.-Little One(Kit) Flower's and Adder's kit-_

_***Thunder That Booms Over Head(Thunder)***__ A large, thick furred dark golden-brown tom with white paws and tail-tip and deep blue eyes.-Little One(Kit) Flower's and Adder's kit-_

_***Dew That Hangs In Air(Dew)***__ A very old, scrawny pale gray almost silver she-cat with blue eyes.-Story Teller(Elder)-_

_***Gaze From deadly Fox(Fox)***__ A very old, skinny red tom with dark amber eyes.-Story Teller(Elder)-_

_***Hazel Near An Open Clearing(Hazel)***__ A white and brown she-cat with green eyes.-Story Teller(Elder)-_


	6. My New Home

_**Chapter Three**_

_ "Is she okay?" Angel heard someone say as she woke from darkness, at first she had a sharp pain in her head then it went away. When she woke she saw a slender, pale golden tabby she-cat standing above her, next to the she-cat was a large blue-gray tom. Angel laid there quietly at first, not moving._

"Are you okay little one?" She heard the golden tabby mew, her gaze was soft but yet concerned. She let out a small groan and rolled over onto her stomach, pushing her paws under her to help herself up, she stumbled just a little and the tom was by her side, keeping her balanced.

"Thanks…" Angel muttered to the unknown tom, and then turned her head away, trying to hide her face.

"It's okay; you don't have to hide it." He mewed softly; she could feel his gaze burning down at her. With a small sigh, Angel turned to face the two cats again, her ears folded back.

"What happened?" She asked the two of them, wondering how she got here and where she was. The tom looked over at the she-cat and she stepped forward.

"You were passed out by a river, a fox was going to get you until Ripple," She paused and nodded over to the tom, "Saved your life and fought it off, he saw what condition you were in and brought you here for me to treat you." She finished softly. Angel's head spun in confusion at first then stopped.

"So… I almost died…" She mewed to the tom known as Ripple. He shifted a little,

"You almost did until I came…" He replied. Angel turned her attention to the she-cat.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Spirit Of Proud Eagle, but call me Spirit." She replied calmly. _Okay…. Weird name…. _Angel sat there staring at Spirit, her gaze filled with so many questions; she didn't know where to start.

"So… Where am I?" She asked.

"You are at Tribe Of Endless Hunting's home, we welcome you like we welcome most that are no threat. I am the Tribe leader, also there healer." Spirit replied, he gaze still soft on Angel, making her uneasy.

"Oh…. Well... Umm... I should get going then…." She muttered, while turning around and stumbling towards the den exit, she felt a soft tail-tip touch her shoulder softly.

"You don't have to leave little one… Your fine staying, of course if you'd like to." She mewed softly. Angel stopped and turned to gaze at the older she-cat, her eyes wide.

"Are you sure…? I don't want to make any problems..." She mewed quietly. She watched Spirits gaze soften.

"Yes I'm sure, we could always use a helpful paw around here." She mewed. Angel hesitated a little, the tip of her tail-tip twitched a little.

"Okay…." She mewed finally. She saw Ripples eyes spark with a little bit of joy.

"Wonderful, what is your name little one?" Spirit purred.

"My names Angel…" She replied softly. She watched as Spirit's eyes darkened as she thought.

"Hummm… Well if you're going to join we have to give you a different name… If you're okay with it of course." She mewed. Angel thought for a second.

"What would my name be then?" She asked.

"Your name will be… Screech Of The Dark Owl. If you like it." She mewed.

"I like it…." She mewed, "But it's a bit long…" She added. She saw Spirit chuckle a little.

"We will call you Screech for short." She mewed.

"Oh." She replied back. Shifting her paws a little, her gaze moving around. "Come, you need to rest to get your strength up." Spirit mewed while resting her tail-tip on Angel's shoulder and bringing her over to the nest, she settled down and her eyes closed and she fell asleep, feeling a little bit safer until a sharp pain tore at her heart. _Milo…. _

**_ Time Jump(3 moons later)_**

"Come on Screech! Keep up!" Yowled Ripple as he came sprinting past her. Her paws moved faster against the cool grass and she started to come up behind him then moved to the side and went past him, she looked over at him then smiled and sprinted ahead. "Hey!" She heard him call from behind her. Everything became a blur as she continued to run then she came to a stop as she came to a large, open clearing by a river. Breathing heavily she sat down to catch her breath. "You always win, it's impossible to beat you!" Panted Ripple as he came to a stop beside her; his fur touching hers softly. A soft purr rumbled in her chest,

"I can't help it being fast." She purred at him. She turned her head to gaze at him, there gazes locked. She then saw him shift uneasily then nudged her softly.

"Lets hunt, that's what were here for, the faster we get it done, the closer we are at becoming full Forest Stalkers!" He mewed. She laughed softly,

"Okay, you go that way," She flicked her tail in one direction, "And I'll go this way." She flicked her tail in the other direction, "Then we meet up here when were done." She finished.

"Got it, see you soon!" He turned and bounded off in his direction, she sighed then got to her paws and padded in the other direction. A sharp pain tore at her heart again as she recognized this place. _Milo…. I ran here to get away from the fire… And left Milo behind… _ She shook her head then opened her mouth to search for prey. The scent of vole withered onto her tongue, making her mouth water. She then saw the small brown creature shuffling through the rocks near the river bed looking for food. She sunk down, making sure her underbelly was just a little bit above the grass, making sure it wouldn't catch her scent she slowly and very quietly stalked up to it until she was in jumping distance, her gaze locked on the small creature, her back legs wiggled a little bit getting into place then she leapt from the grass into the air, she landed and felt her claws sink into flesh, she then bit it's neck.

Lifting her head with the limp vole in her jaws she turned her padded over to a tree, set it down then covered it to keep it safe from other animals. She then turned and pricked her ears, she heard a bird chirping, and turning her head she spotted it in a tree. Going low to the ground she stalked up to the tree, quietly she climbed it, trying not to make a sound, she got to a lower branch then the bird then its head shot down at her, it let out a startled cry then its wings flapped, making it take off. As it tried flying away she leapt up, hooking her claws in its wing and both came tumbling to the ground, the bird squawked and flapped its wings trying to get away from her but she dragged it towards her and bit its neck, she lifted the bird in her jaws then turned and limped over to the spot where she buried her vole. Unburying it she set the bird down and buried them.

She looked at her paw and saw a little blood oozing out of the spot where her claw used to be. She shook it off then opened her maw again, searching for any other sign of prey. The scent of Ripple came around her; she turned to see the tom standing behind her with two squirrels and a mouse hanging by their tails in his jaw. He set them down and looked at her,

"Ready?" He mewed, she turned to her prey she caught then limped over to them, digging them up and lifted them in her jaws.

"Ready." She mumbled around feathers and fur. He nodded then picked his back up and together they headed back, every once in a while she saw him glance at her through the corner of his eye as she limped back. When they got back two small kits let out a squeal of happiness and came bounding up to them, circling around them. "Wow! Look at that huge bird Screech got!" Mewed a silvery-brown she-kit, her green gaze bright. A large dark golden-brown tom came bounding up after her.

"Wow! It's huge!" He mewed while his dark blue gaze widened. A purr rumbled in Screech's chest as she watched the kits then limped over to a small pile and set them down. She shivered a little as a cold breeze came, ruffling up her fur. The kits came bounding after her pawing at her sides.

"You two should be getting to the den, you will catch a cold out here." She mewed to them while nudging them over to the a comfy looking den, brambles hanging over a hole in the front of it to block the cold from getting in.

"Awwwww, but Screech." Mewed the she-kit.

"No buts, Song grab some prey for your mother and bring it to her." She mewed to them, the kits looked at each other then grabbed the bird she caught and dragged it to the den, disappearing inside it. Screech limped over to a small den where Spirit slept and went inside

. "Hello Screech, can I help you?" Mewed the golden she-cat.

"I pulled a claw." Screech mewed.

"Ahh… Come over here and I'll put some marigold on it and cobwebs." She mewed while bekoning with her tail for her to follow, Screech did as she was told.

When Spirit was done she said her thanks then padded out of the she-cats den and stood outside, her gaze moving over her tribe, her heart swelled with happiness then stopped, a sharp pain ebbed it's way in it. _Milo would have loved it here… He would have been at home with me…_


	7. I Want Him Back

_**Chapter Four**_

"Angel!" She heard someone screech.

"Milo? Milo where are you!?" She cried. Running around in darkness she searched for her friend, as she ran suddenly a burning building came to her view then she was in it. In a cage pinned the ground was Milo, his eyes wide with fear.

"Angel help me!" He cried.

"Milo I'm coming!" She screeched then ran to him, as she ran, he got further away.

"Angel help me!" He cried while reaching out to her with his paw.

"Milo! Hold on!" She cried but he only got further away.

Angel you promised!" He wailed as flames start to surround him.

"Milo no!" She screeched and ran faster, trying to get to him before he's gone forever.

"Angel you promised!" He wailed then the flames took him, they roared loudly and the face of a monster, hers, showed in the flames, laughing then went after her. She stopped and stared as they laughed.

"No! No Milo!" She wailed then the flames launched at her, she turned and ran from them, as fast as she could, trying to escape the heat. Smoke filled her nose and mouth making it hard for her to breath. Her eyes stung as it got in her eyes. Then the flames lifted her up and threw her in the air, her face showed, laughing as she came falling down at it then it's mouth opened…

_Screech let out a wail as she woke from her sleep, her eyes wide with fear. Ripple's head popped up as he turned to look at her. She shivered and got up, leaving the den. Her heart racing with fear and her fur on end. She then paced around murmuring I promised the whole time. Ripple came out of then den and padded up to her. _

_"Screech are you okay?" He asked while staring at her. _

_"No, no I'm not okay. I lost him, I lost him!" She wailed, waking others up and making them pad out to stare at her. _

_"Lost who Screech?" Ripple asked._

_ "Milo! I lost Milo!" She wailed again._

_ "Screech… That was a long time ago…" He mewed while staring at her; she swung around and glared at him._

_ "I promised him, I promised him I'll get us out of there, to take us home. He was supposed to be here with me. I promised him!" She spat at him, not able to hold back her anger, but not at him, but herself for losing him. _

_"Screech there's nothing we can do… I'm sorry…" He mewed to her softly, trying to calm her down._

_ "No!" She wailed, "I promised him!" She saw his eyes flash with anger. _

_"Screech, he's gone. I'm sorry but he's gone." He mewed to her. She glared at him. _

_"I promised…" She mewed softly then turned around and paced again muttering I promised to herself again. _

_"See, I told you she's crazy!" Rasped a told tom. She ignored him and continued to pace. _

_"Screech come on… Let's get back to the den…" Ripple mewed while padding up to her. She moved away from him, _

_"No." She mewed. He stopped and stared at her. "Then… What do you want?" He mewed; she stared at him, right in the eyes. _

_"I want Milo back!" She wailed then took off running. As she ran flashbacks of the fire came back into her mind, Milo. She ran until she came to the small river she passed out at. She stopped and stared at it then turned to the direction she remembers running from and ran that way. _

_Her ears roared as she ran, her paws barely skimming the ground as she did. When she stopped to take a breath she saw a building, burned but still standing. She stood there quietly and stared at it. Milo! Milo where are you? Angel help me! Milo no! She shook her head then slowly padded to the window she broke, she stopped and stared at it, flashbacks came back into her head and made her eyes sting with tears. She leapt down and landed on the ground, she looked around, her gaze then stopped at a cage, the wood was off of it and on the ground now and it was cut opened at the top. Milo… She slowly padded up to the cage and leapt to the top of it then inside it, she sniffed the cage trying to get Milo's scent but it was gone, her ears folded back and she curled in a small ball and slowly fell asleep. I promised…_

_ Screech woke up to warmth of breath on her cheek, when she opened her eyes she saw Ripple there, asleep right by her in the cage, his warm fur pressed up against hers. She gazed quietly at him then lifted her head and let out a small yawn. She looked around them room and memories came back of the nightmare that ruined her life, that took her friends life from her. _

_Her ears pulled back and pinned tightly against her head and stared at the spot where her cage used to be. She felt Ripple shift and mutter something in his sleep; he was curled around as if keeping her safe from harm. Stunned at first she shifted a little more than wiggled free from him. Sitting up she let out a yawn and gazed around, her fur fluffing up to keep her warm from the chilly morning. _

_She felt Ripple shift and start to sit up beside her, her ear twitched slightly as she turned to look at him; she then felt his warm breath on her cheek as he lightly brushed his muzzle against hers. _

_"I'm sorry about Milo Screech, I really am…" He murmured softly to her. She looked at him then turned away with her ears folded back. She felt Ripple shift a little bit then felt his tongue lap at her ear. Screech felt her face go hot, turning around she looked at him and licked his cheek softly then got to her paws and leapt up and out of the cage. Her fur ruffled up against the cold and she turned to gaze at the window. _

_"How long have you been here?" Screech mewed to Ripple as she felt him climb out of the cage after her. _

_"Shortly after you feel asleep." He mewed back._

_ "How did you find me?" She asked._

_ "I followed your scent." He replied calmly. Screech felt her limbs tired and painful from how she slept on the uncomfortable ground. _

_"We should be heading back Screech…" She heard her mew beside her as she stretched out every one of her sore limbs._

_ "But…. What if they don't want me back for what I did?" She mewed as her ears folded back._

_ "They won't do anything to hurt you, I won't let them." She felt his warm breath against her cheek which made her stomach flutter. She felt him nudge her softly and they padded to the window and looked up at it, the boxes that were once here were gone or burned down. _

_"How do we get out?" She asked, Ripple stared up the looked around, spying something in the corner he ran off then came back dragging an old, beat up cage and put it under the window._

_ "We need to stack another on up and then we jump to it." He mewed. Nodding she ran over to get another one, dragging it over then together her and Ripple lifted it up, struggling to keep their balance then set it on top of the other one. She leapt up then leapt at the window ledge, barley grabbing a hold and hauling herself up, turning she watched as Ripple came after her, dragging himself up then they turned and started padding to the trees together, she felt his tail twin with hers and his pelt pressed up against her, with a small smile; she gently rubbed her face against his cheek, looking back at the house with a hurtful look then padded with Ripple back home. I'm sorry Milo…. That I couldn't keep my promise…_


End file.
